8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Xosse ni Varick
Personality & Traits Periwinkle: "Mr. Maket, you are to come with me." Maket (to Periwinkle): "You really don't have the cold look a soldier should have. Have you killed in the name of your government yet?" ni Varick: "I have" Maket: "I have an easier time believing that." General Overview Captain-Consul to the Eighth Exploratory Task Force, Doctor of Applied Photonics , Commanding Officer of the U.S.S. Copenhagen Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Telepath/telekenetic, strong background in tactics, diplomatic mindset Weaknesses - Somewhat overbearing, has a tendency to gloss over opposition, unaccustomed to operating without the telepathic network of his command crew. Ambitions Increase his standing in the Eighth and in Starfleet, further the field of photonics, see the Akanese take a place as equals in the Federation. Hobbies & Interests Adapting fiction for holodeck, chess, painting, sculpture Languages Federation Standard Akanese Janissary patois Family Father: Simin le Talo Mother: Varick ni Paol Brother(s): Ryol li Simin Sister(s): none Spouse: Sara li Corales (deceased) Children: Tara li Jana (deceased), Minos ni Sara (deceased), Tara ni Copenhagen (adopted) Jana ni Varick was born in the midst of war. As a child of a Jannissary family, his childhood was spent furtively and on the run. When he was in his Second Peel, he was an active member of a revolutionary cell. By his Third Peel, he was an officer in the civil war. (see Starfleet Academy SciSec Brief 11467) His first few years at Academy could be easily described as a solid effort to learn nothing about everything. There was too much to take in. The idea that he had to narrow his attention down sufficiently to become a functional member of a starship intimidated him. There was simply too much, from battle tactics, to warp engineering, to fix on one topic. So he spent several sememsters drifting from one thing to another. Much like any other Cadet, really. Increasingly the lure of the new scientific breakthroughs dominated his attentions. Often the most basic of the refresher courses offered held the most fascination. Old news to most. The Akanese were barely a warp-capable society, though. The simple act of getting lunch was a source of absolute wonder. Sorcery. Making something from nothing. Arthur C. Clarke, a twentieth-century Terran science-fiction writer, established three famous laws during his career. The most famous was, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Perhaps every child grows up with a desire to do things that are beyond thescope of the possible. Certianly ni Varick had. This was something that caught his imagination like little had since before his wars. In his third year at the Academy, ni Varick formally applied for the Science Branch, specializing in photonics. Having made his decision, he threw himself wholly into the realm of the semi-real. On Stardate XXXXX-XXX-XX, he recieved his Ph.D. in Applied Photonics and his commision as a Lieutenant. His doctoral thesis concerned the integration of photonic technology and holotech into solid matter construction and design. On Stardate XXXX - XXXX - XX, a protocol for storing large anounts of photonic data in a virtual holographic pocketwas named for him by the Academy. (see Varick Pocket Method, the) His first assignment was the U.S.S Dickson, a survey ship documenting decay in anomolous gravity wells. He distinguished himself as an officer capable of thinking on his feet. A Starfleet officer's carreer is usually a fluid one. ni Varick's was no different, despite his odd background, until his final assignment. He requested and was given a spot as Science Officer on the U.S.S. Redemption, under Cpt. Tyler Cross. (see Redemption Project, the) After leaving the Redemption, ni Varick took the helm of a newly-constructed Odyssey-class cruiser, the end result of a project intended to promote camerarderie between the Akanese and the Federation. The ship was to be named the Copenhagen, stemming from ni Varick's fascination with two physicists and the roles they played in Old Earth's development. For the first few years of her service, the Copenhagen beacme a kind of finishing school for Akanese looking to become part of the larger galaxy. When the ship was decided ready to place among Starfleet's operatiopnal assets, she and her Captain were assigned to the Eighth Expeditionary Fleet under Adm. Kenneth Travan. On Stardate XXXX-XXX-X, Adm. Vaugn took command of the Eighth and ni Varick accepted an appointment as a Consular, recognizing the Eight's growing involvement in diplomatic matters. It was decided that ni Varick would officialy take on his new appointment coincident with the Akanese taking it's place as full members of the Federation. ni Varick established the Copenhagen as a kind of mobile embassy and set out to create a design that would allow flexibility between the functions of fleet support and diplomatic hub. Xosse ni Varick